


Arguments

by toesohnoes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle and Angel argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

“You shouldn’t come with me.”

“Why not? I’m pretty handy in a fight, even if say so myself. ‘sides, you could do with some backup, man. I’m not saying I’m entirely battle-ready, but…”

“But nothing. You don’t know how to fight. You’re not coming.”

“Aw, come _on_. Give a guy a break, Angel. I’m not a complete waste of space. I’ll have you know that I’ve held my end of many a fight in my time. Sure, they’re mainly pub-brawls with drunken men, but they still apply.”

“Doyle…”

“Don’t say my name like that, all whiny and such. You’re not going alone. You’ve got a choice of me, or Cordy as back-up. Who’d you want?”

“Neither of you.”

“Man, I know we’re not slayers, and we can’t kill a man with a single look, but we’re all you’ve got. Might as well learn to give us some appreciation.”

“ _No_ , Doyle.”

“What? No appreciation? That’s kinda cruel, don’t you think?”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re not coming. That’s final.”

“Well, that sucks. No way I can persuade you otherwise?”

“No. Doyle, it’s too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous? What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You really think I’m gonna be okay with you going in alone, if you think it’s just too bloody dangerous for me? No. No way, man. I’m not letting you do it.”

“You’ve got to.”

“Why!?”

“You had a vision, Doyle. Those people need my help.”

“ _Our_ help, Angel. Remember the whole point of this little mission of yours? Humanising, reaching out, not isolating yourself twenty-four seven. Looks like you’re doing a brilliant job of that, doesn’t it?”

“Doyle, don’t start.”

“Why the hell shouldn’t I start? You’re acting insane, man.”

“Doyle…”

“What do you want me to do? Just bite my tongue and keep quiet about this? Not going to happen.”

“Well it should. I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah? Then you should let me come with you, just in case. If it’s safe enough that you’ll be fine, it’s safe enough for me too. Easy.”

“No. Just no, Doyle.”

“Don’t treat me like a damn kid, Angel. I can come if I want.”

“I’ll treat you like a kid because you _are_ a kid.”

“What?”

“You’re younger than me, I’m older than you, I get to call the shots.”

“That’s bullshit, Angel. You can’t you pull your immortality out as a trump card.”

“I just did. Now sit down and stop arguing with me.”

“No.”

“Doyle!”

“Don’t say my name like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like _that_. Snippy and cool and all. I’m coming with you. That’s final.”

“No it’s not. Do I need to physically make you stay here?”

“Maybe. How would you do – mmph.”

“Mmmn—Oof.”

“Oi! You think you can just… just… You can’t just kiss me in the middle of an argument. It’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair to push me away either.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah it- I’m not getting into this.”

“Think you’re already in it.”

“Yeah… Sucks, though.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Entirely your fault, though.”

“Mmhmm.”

“So you should let me go with you.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Just to make it up to me?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Wanker.”

“Hey. That was uncalled for.”

“Think it was extremely called for, actually.”

“Yeah, you would.”

“Don’t joke about this, Angel. It’s not funny. And since when did you make jokes anyway?”

“Since you started acting like a spoilt child.”

“Angel, we’re talking about you endangering your life. I’m allowed to be a little upset about that.”

“Yes.”

“So I can come?”

“No.”

“ _Angel_.”

“Doyle, just give up. I’ll be back in a few hours. In the meantime, just wait in the car.”

“Wait in the car?”

“Yeah.”

“Angel! You’re not serious. Angel? Angel! Don’t just walk off! Angel!”

…

“Bollocks.”  



End file.
